Accordingly, in many western festivals or family gatherings, no matter for adults or children, they usually wear a formative cap A shaped as a cone (as shown in FIG. 1), of which most part is made of material of smooth-face paper or thin-type plastic, in the meantime, and of which two sides are tied by an elastic rope B, such that the user may band the elastic loop B under his chin to reach the purpose of fixing the formative cap A. However, there are still many shortcomings in the aforementioned structure in practical application to make the user feel very inconvenient. First, in the traditional formative cap A is uneasy to be fixed under the chin and near the neck and, since only one elastic lope B is restrained under the chin and near the neck of the user according to the prior arts, so it will cause the user felt uncomfortable if it is tightened too much. But, if the elastic lope B is unable to be tightened under the chin of the user, it will cause the formative cap A worn on the user's head to be loose off because of the shaking and displacement generated by the user during the jumping or dancing of the revelry. On the other hand, since the formative cap A is structurally designed as a cone shape, so the storage is a big problem after being used. Because it is a cap body shaped as a cone and made of the material of smooth-face paper and thin-shape plastic, as soon as it is incurred extrusion, a serious deformation will be generated and even be broken or damaged. Therefore, its unfoldable characteristic would cause inconvenience in storage. In addition, the structure according to prior arts is not only simple, but also is lack of variation in shape. It is impossible to make special shape variation according to special festival, and in turn it is impossible to increase the willingness of the user to wear such kind of cap, such that it causes the user extreme inconvenience and harassment.
Therefore, from above description, it is apparently known that the formative cap according to prior arts is not only unfoldable, but also occupies too large space, and its structure is too simple and lack of flexibility and variation, such that it is impossible to secure on the head of the user firmly and it is easy to be loose off. All these problems are waited urgently to be studied and solved by us.
In order to solve the aforementioned shortcomings of the connection device of the assembling frame according to prior arts, the inventor, through many years of manufacturing experience and devotional study engaged in such kind of product and through the continuation of hard-working research, experimental analysis and improvement, has finally proposed an invention with reasonable design and capable of solving the shortcomings of the prior arts.